Pirates of the caribbean 4: the fountain of youth
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: Jack finds Elizabeth on an island 4 months after AWE. They find Will and try to help Jack find the Black Pearl. Along the way there are terrible shockes and pleasant surprises. REVIEW! plzzzz!willabeth
1. Here we go agian!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POTC. But I can wish can't I??

**Author's note: **This is my first Fanfic I have been working on it 4-eva. Then I found out about this site. HOPE U LIKIE!!

" I can't believe Barbossa!!" said Jack. " just when you think you can trust him he steal's the pearl.. AGAIN!!!!

Unless you've been living under a rock for the past few months you would know what happened in AWE. Jack was out-raged by Barbossa's actions. But no one will stand in Jack's way of getting what he want's...The Black Pearl.

Jack took out his charts and compass. He was going in the right direction. Aqua de Vida would be a long journey in such a small dingy so he needed to stop for the night. Once he landed on the nearest island he started to look for some where to camp, and maybe some stolen rum. After about an hour of search he saw some footprints in the sand. He followed them up to a small hut. He went into the hut and saw the one person he would have never guessed to be alone on an island...Elizabeth! For some reason she was wearing her long rode when it so hot out. As soon as she saw him she jumped up to see him.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!?!" she exclaimed.

" I came here to camp for the night. That Bloody Barbossa stole the pearl again so I am going to Aqua De Vida to get it back." he explained.

" You're welcome to stay here Jack, but I would like something in return. Take me with you." she demanded.

Jack thought about it but eventually gave in. "Good." she said " because if we should happen to find Will there is something I need to tell him." " Oh and what would that be??" he asked. "You'll find out sooner or later" she answered.


	2. visiting Calypso

**Disclaimer: don't on POTC never will.**

**Author's note: sorry I haven't updated in 4-eva but I was really busy movin into my new house. ENJOY!!**

"I'm starving!! What do you have to eat here?!?" Jack complained.

Elizabeth came over to him with a large leaf filled with food. " I have cooked fish and wild berries." she answered as she put the food onto a rock used as a table.

"what, no rum??I guess you burned it all." Jack said still holding a grudge for that one day. Elizabeth just smiled.

After they ate they lied on the beach , starring at the stars. Jack told the story of how he got into dept with Jones. Elizabeth told the story of the crossing from England and what it was like there. After a while they went into the hut to sleep (seperate of course)

When morning came the sun shone bright on the beach. Elizabeth was preparing to leave and Jack was just waking up.

"Oh good you are awake." Elizabeth said "come on Jack lets go!"

"But it is sooo early!!" he complained.

" yes well the early bird gets the worm." she stated.

" I'm not a bird and I don't like worms.".

Elizabeth eventually got him up and the set off.

" How came you stand just sitting in this thing for hours??" She asked.

" Well love, after a while you get use to it." he answered simply. He was right, after a few hours it wasn't so bad.

_Meanwhile_,

Will and his father where rowing down a river looking for the shack that Tia Dama or " Calypso " had once lived, hoping she would still be there.

" There it is." Will said pointing to an old riggity shack. Since Will couldn't step on land, bootstrap went in for him.

5 minutes later bootstrap came out with Calypso.

" Calypso, you not every thing about the curse of Davy Jones correct?" he asked.

"Seein' as how I created it, Yes. " she answered.

" Then can the one that it bound by it bring the one they love aboard _The Flying Dutchman_??" he asked again

" Da curse does not allow da one bound by it be wit' da one dat dey love on land but once every ten years. But if dey bring dat one wit dem it does not break any rules." She finished.

Will said thank you and he and his father rowed back to the _Dutchman_. About half way back Will stopped rowing, turned to his father and said " I told you."

_Meanwhile...(again)_

Elizabeth and Jack were in the dinghy " What's that??' Jack asked.

Elizabeth scrambled for the telescope. "It's Will!!!" she exlaimed.

**so what do you think?? I know that not much is happening but I promise the next chapter will be great!! REVIEW!!! PLZZZZZZZ!!!**


	3. Oh bugger

**Author's note:** Happy new year peoples!!! I changed the last chappies so It is longer.

Warning: the following chappie is so intense it might make you cry!!! Enjoy any way!!!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned POTC I would be on Hollywood instead of at my computer desk. I do own my plot though, so no stealing!!

Elizabeth climbed up the side of the ship as fast as she could and ran into Will's arms so quickly he almost fell over. It had been over 3 months since they had last seen each other so they were very excited. Jack came up the side of the ship after Elizabeth and walked over to Bootstrap.

"Oi! Bootstrap! Good to see you. Almost didn't recognize you with out all the barnacles." Jack said.

"You look good to Jack." Bootstrap said regarding his old friend and walking down to the galley for something to eat.

Elizabeth and Will were still hugging while Jack and Bootstrap were talking. They finally let go to talk.

"Will I missed you so much!!!" she exclaimed. Then she started backing away scared. "Wait I don't think I can be here."

Will ran over to her. "It's o.k. Calypso said that I can't be with you on land until the ten years are up. But there is no rule that says you can't come with me." He said smiling.

Elizabeth once again ran into his embrace. "Will, that's wonderful news!!!" She said. She looked up at him once again looking scared. "I have some news my self "

They walked into Will's cabin to have some privacy seeing as a lot of the crew members had stopped to see what was happening. Will sat down. _She never looks at me so scared. _He thought._ What could she possibly want to say??_

"Will, do you remember the day that we could be together on land before you had to leave" she asked. Will nodded. "Well…I…I'm…You." she looked away. Now Will was really worried. He held her arms and said "It's o.k. You can tell me."

She drew in a deep breathe and said "Will I'm Pregnant." (ohhh).

At that exact moment the ship rocked by a cannon ball hit. Will ran out immediately to see what was happening. Elizabeth, still scared of what Will thinks, just looked through the window. Just then another cannon ball hit Will's cabin.

As Will ran out on deck he could see that the _Black Pearl _wasattacking.

"Barbossa you bastard! Why are you attacking us?" Will shouted.

"Just sweeping out the competition whelp!!" he answered.

Jack pulled Will down. "Will, we have no gun powder. We can't take them right now. We have to get away."

An idea can to his mind. "Jack get into my cabin with Elizabeth. It's the only place the air stays." Even though he was very confused Jack obeyed and ran for it.

Will ran to his father. "We need to go down." He said. His father shouted the orders to the crew.

Jack ran into the cabin and shut the doors behind him. He looked out the window as the _Flying Dutchman_ dove down into the ocean. This was all new to Will as well. Jack walked around to a whole in the wall. It was amazing. The water and the air completely separated.

Just then he noticed that Elizabeth hadn't said anything. He turned around and saw she on the floor unconscious.

"Oh bugger."

**Ohhhhh!!! Intense right?? Review Review Review!!!**


	4. Wake up!

**Author's note:** Come on people!! I need feed back!! I would really help me.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing here that I own is this plot.

As soon as the Dutchman rose from the depths of the ocean Jack ran through the doors to tell Will what happened. When he ran over Will was talking to his father who was holding a clipboard.

"Will!!" Jack exclaimed.

"One moment Jack. I'm checking the damage. " Will answered.

"Yes but……."

"What ever it is I'm sure it can wait." Will interrupted.

Getting tired of being ignored, Jack grabbed will and said. "Will, your bonnie lass Izzy was hit and now she is on the floor unconscious!!!"

Will needed no time to comprehend. Like a bullet Will ran to his cabin and burst through the doors. The sight was enough to make him scream and he did.

"Elizabeth!!!!!" He screamed.

He immediately was at her side. Bootstrap and Jack went to.

"She is still breathing steadily." Bootstrap said trying to calm his heart broken son.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth can you hear me?!?!?!?" Will shouted, gently shacking her.

"It's no use Will. She's out cold." Jack said

Will gently pick her up and put her on his bunk. He propped up a pillow and layed her head on it. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not he had just found out he was to be a father. He just prayed that she and the baby would be alright.

"Jack, I need you to get me a bag of ice and some water and clean rags." He ordered

Jack immediately went off.

"Will I'm sure that she will be fine. She's a strong lass." Bootstrap said still trying to calm him.

"No father you don't understand. It's more complicated than that. She's….she's pregnant."He answered

Bootstrap was shocked. All he could say was "I'll keep the crew in order. Take as much time as you need."

Just then Jack came in with the supplies Will ordered. "What did I miss??" ha asked.

Bootstrap was just about to tell Jack the Elizabeth was pregnant when he saw from the corner of his eye that Will was silently telling him not to.

"Not much." He winked to Will and left.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to make friends with people who use to want to kill me" Jack smirked and left too.

Finally they were alone. Will was shattered. He couldn't lose her. Especially now that she carried his child. He had loved her ever since he was twelve and he wasn't going to lose her. He grabbed the ice bag, placed t on her head and started to clean her cuts. He looked at her hand. It was cut the same way it was when Barbossa mistook her blood for his.

_Flashback:_

_Below deck Will was bandaging Elizabeth cut across the palm of her hand_

"_Why did you take my name as your's??" he asked._

"_I don't know" she answered. She gasped in pain and drew her hand back._

"_Sorry. A blacksmith's hands are rough" he said._

"_No…well, yes they are but…" he tied it off. "Don't stop."_

Will had tied it the same way. He kissed it lightly and placed it down. All of the sudden he heard some one say "Don't stop." It was Elizabeth!!!!!

"I thought I lost you." He smiled happy that she is o.k.

"You nearly did" she said regarding what a close call that was.

"Listen I don't think we should tell Jack yet. You know him, he will use any information he can to get what he wants."

Elizabeth knew this was true. Even though Jack was a good man he will still use anything. They agreed they wouldn't tell Jack.

**SHE'S ALIVE!! See. I wouldn't kill Elizabeth. Now… review review review!!!**


	5. the secret revealed

**Author's note**: **I'd like to thank ****carmabell713**** for the great advice!!! Now everyone else join the party at the review page!!!**

**Disclaimer:** **I'd like to say I do but I don't.**

Will and Elizabeth stayed in the cabin for a while longer. Elizabeth was tired so the most of the time she was sleeping. But Will didn't mind. He was lost in his thoughts anyway when she was asleep. He thought about how everything was going to work now that he found out that she was aloud to come. He thought about what it would be like as a father. He pretty much thought about everything. But he did like it most when she was awake because they would talk about what they were both thinking about. Thinking, thinking, thinking. What else do you expect when the Ferrier of lost souls find out his wife is pregnant. Will would fuse over her asking her if she felt alright, if she needed anything and if she was sure the baby was alright too. Elizabeth didn't think it was annoying though, she thought it was cute. But soon she thought it was time to get up.

"Do you really think you are ready to get up???" Will asked still very concerned.

Elizabeth stood, Will helped her up. She smiled. "Will, I told you I'm fine."

They walked out of the room. Will had one hand on her arm and one hand on her back, still worried that she might collapse. They went up on quarter deck to find Jack and Bootstrap talking.

"Ah, look who is up!!" Jack said as they come over.

They got some barrels for chairs and pulled up a crate for a table.

"So Jack, why did Barbossa attack us?" Will asked just knowing Jack was involved.

"Well, after I left I docked in Tortuga to pick up supplies and…"

"Wenches?" they all interrupted.

"Aye, So before I left the ship I stole the charts so Barbossa didn't have anything to use me with. But while I was gone Barbossa sailed of and only left me with a dinghy. He must have figured I would come here for help to get me _Pearl_." Jack finished and took out the charts.

Finally Bootstrap looked up and said. "I think we should help him."

"Aye." Will and Elizabeth chimed in.

"Then we have an accord!!!" Jack exclaimed, " Say, Will…. Where abouts are we??"

"The last time I checked we were on the east side of Africa." Will answered

" So.." Jack looked at the charts. "With the added time of Will's duties, it will take about…5 and a half months. But without the charts, that scurvy bilge rat Barbossa, will take the same amount of time."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a worried glance.



Night had fallen over the _Flying Dutchman _and the stars brightly twinkled in the dark sky. Everyone lay asleep in their bunks. Except for Elizabeth. She couldn't sleep and so she just stood at the back of the ship staring into the abyss. But she was not alone. Will came out from behind her and leaned on the rails.

"You know, I consider myself a fool to not have noticed. Although you did a good job of hiding it from Jack." He said

Elizabeth wore that long robe to hide the fact that she was pregnant from Jack. She took off the robe. She was wearing a Chinese pirate gown. But the thing that caught will's eye was the small bump near her stomach.

"Will, what are we going to do?? In 5 months, even with the robe Jack will know." She said. Will could see the fear in her eyes.

"Well, the way I see it we have three option. One, we can hide it out bit Jack will find out eventually so there is no point. Two, we can drop you of at the nearest island but I'm not going to leave you and our child in the hands of strangers. And three….. we can tell Jack and make Him promise not to use it." Will concluded .

"Are you mad?!?!?" Elizabeth asked

"Elizabeth we have no choice!! We will get there as quickly and as safe as possible and 'commandeer' the pearl for Jack. If I didn't think it was the best choice I would not suggest that we tell him." He answered

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. But another thing that really bothers me it that if I hadn't held such a grudge against Beckett for murdering my father, then we wouldn't have gone to war and this wouldn't have happened to you!!!" Tears were falling down her face.

Will pulled her into a hug. "Elizabeth it's not your fault!!" he said.

Just then Jack came. " Am I interrupting something??" he asked



Jack stood there…shocked. "So you are pregnant and you didn't want me to know because you thought I would use it some how to get the Pearl back???"

" Jack you have to promise!!" Will snapped.

"Hey" he put his hand on his heart, "You have my word."

Although Jack promised they couldn't help but still worry. But for now they will take what they can get.

**Sooo… Did I make you cry?? If you like my story you WILL review!! Plz!!!!**


	6. Events in the locker

**Author's note: ****Thank you every one for the great reviews!!! I will try to keep the mistakes to a minimum. Enjoy!!!8D**

**Disclaimer: ****Do you honestly think a 12 year old girl in CANADA is gonna own Pirates of the Caribbean???**

Everyone found that the next few months flew by quickly. Before they knew it they only had 2 months left and unfortunately they had to spend one month in 'Will's Locker' ferrying souls. But when they got there (and Elizabeth and Jack were surprised) it was no longer the dark, foggy, gloomy and dry god-forsaken place that they remembered. Now it was sunny, breezy and warm. For, the afterlife should not be of punishment, but a reward to those who deserve it.

"I honestly do not remember the locker to be so….nice." Jack stated.

"Let's just say that in the first few months we 'redecorated'." Will answered.

It was now night and there was a cool breeze coming through and the temperature was mild which made it the perfect weather for sitting outside and enjoying each other's company. They had a small table out and four chairs. Will and Elizabeth sitting close to each other and Jack and Bootstrap on the opposite sides. Bootstrap came over with 4 mugs.

"Ok coffee for Izzy and Rum for us." He said handing everyone their drinks.

"So we should be docking to drop off the poor souls on land in the morning." Will said

"You know I feel really bad for the souls who don't have any one waiting for them. They are so…Oh!!!" Elizabeth's hand shot to her large stomach as she jumped a bit in her seat which caused everyone else to jump as well.

"Sorry. That felt so strange." She stated as she rubbed her stomach lovingly "Oh! There it is again! Will, I think it just kicked!!"

Elizabeth took Will's hand and placed it on her stomach. Will's eyes filled with happiness as he felt the soft bumping.

"Indeed it is!" He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll be in our cabin." She said before she left.



The next morning was once again a beautiful day. They docked at about ten o'clock and let everyone one off. Elizabeth enjoyed meeting the souls of dead sailors. They were usually very pleasant people and had great stories to tell.

All of the sudden, as she was saying goodbye, she saw a peculiar person standing at the dock. He was a much older man with fancy clothes, a white curly wig, and a very familiar face. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Will!!" she called, still watching the man.

"Yes, darling?!?!" He said running over.

She pointed to him. "Is that….."

Will took out a spyglass to get a better look. He lowered it and nodded

She immediately called out. "Father!!!"

The man looked over. "Elizabeth, please tell me you are not dead this time!!"

Elizabeth told him the story of what happened and he hung on to every word.

"Then….Davy Jones…he stabbed Will. Thankfully Jack came over and helped him stab the heart. Now Will is captain and a few months ago we learned that I can come. So we are going to help Jack get the _Black pearl _backIn fact I have a surprise for you if you come aboard." She said.

Governor Swann was very confused. _What could possibly be more of a surprise that what she just told me? _He thought to himself. But he came aboard any way. And as he walked on to the ship he got the answer. He was struck with awe when he saw the size of her belly.

"You are going to be a grandfather." She said simply.

He quickly ran over and gave her a big hug. They talked for a while and he gave them his congratulations. Just as he was about to leave, Jack came up the stairs from below deck.

Governor Swann walked over to him.

"Ah, Governor! It's been to long!" Jack said

"Yes it has. I just want to thank you for saving Will and Elizabeth. You're a good man, and I am sorry for ever doubting you." He said and walked back over to Will and Elizabeth.

"Well, I guess the next time I see you I will have a grandchild," He smiled.

Elizabeth hugged him and he walked down the gangplank.

**Awwww. That's so sweet. Do you know what else is sweet?? Your pretty reviews. Come join the party!!!! (We have Oreo cookies!!)**


	7. We're here

**Author's Note: ****I know that last chapter wasn't very exciting but this chappy Will be much more intense. And if you are wondering why I have been updating so quickly lately, it is because I wrote every thing out before I put it on. Now read!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't even say I do. I don't. --"**

Every time they docked from that day on Elizabeth would always look out for her father. The last thing he said to her was. "I guess that the next time I see you I shall have a grandchild." She desperately hoped that she wouldn't have to wait that long. And so she would wait there, watching for him. But every time he would not show up. And every time Will would comfort her as they sailed away. She did not mourn over him all the time though, only when they docked. The rest of the time she was still that fiery, headstrong woman everyone loved. This particular morning however she was more sad than usual. For today they were leaving for the land of the living and she would not seem him for months.

"I'm sorry." Will said coming up from behind her. He sat on the barrel next to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't be." She smiled trying to hide her real feelings "It was his decision whether he would come and visit or not. Now help me get up." She finished and held out a hand. She was 8 months pregnant now and Jack would make fun of how big she was.

Will helped her up and smiled. He was never truly happier than he was in the past few months. He was so excited to be a father soon. He didn't care whether it was a girl or a boy. He would love it just the same.

"Will, it's time to go!" Bootstrap called from the helm.

By that time, everyone knew what to do. Elizabeth and Jack would go into Will and Elizabeth's cabin and the crew could just stand and wait. But even though they had done it before, it never amazed them less as they glided into the abyss and into the land of the living.

It felt good to be back. Although it was always beautiful in the locker the air always seemed so…dead. And as they shot up from the water everyone could feel that freshness in the air that they had missed. They were home.

"Now, on to Aqua de Vida!!!" Jack mused. Everyone laughed.

"Always to eager for your own good Jack." said Bootstrap

"Eh, It's who I am." He snickered.



Nothing much happened in the next month. They were on staying on coarse for Aqua De Vida and every once in a while they would resupply and leave. Now that Elizabeth was due any week Will wouldn't let her out of his sight.

One morning as Will and Elizabeth lay asleep in their cabin, Jack came in very excited.

"What is it Jack??" Will asked, slightly annoyed he was awaken

"Well sorry I awakened you but…we are here!!" he answered.

"Well then let's go!!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Will and Jack left the room quickly which left Elizabeth struggling to get out of bed. Will ran back in and helped her up. They walked out onto the deck . In the distance was , of course, The _Black Pearl_. The island in front was large with thick jungle and tall mountains.

"Alright boys this is what we came for!! Prepare the long boats!!" Will shouted.

Bootstrap came up from behind Will "Will, are you sure Elizabeth should come??"

"She isn't due for a while now. Besides we are going to sneek through and around the cave. She will be fine." He answered.

As they rowed toward the cave, for one moment Elizabeth stopped rowing. Will saw the surprised look on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.



Once inside they saw that there was no land. It was all deep water, so Will could come in. As they walked furthering they could hear Barbossa talking to his crew. Unfortunately Jack slipped and let out a "whoa!!" Everyone heard this and Barbossa's crew ran after them. Through the water the fought and ran, trying to get on to the _Black Pearl. _Will, Jack and some of the crew made sure they fought close to Elizabeth. Even though she could probably kick anyone's butt in a sword fight, she was very pregnant and could hardly walk let alone fight. So she did her best to protect herself.

Jack was determined to get his beloved Pearl back. No one was ever able to permanently remove him from it, although many have tried.

_I have put my life's work into this ship, I have sold my soul to the devil to bring it back after Beckett destroyed it, I have been dragged to the locker and back with it and I am not going to let some washed up, apple eating monkey loving dog take it!!_ Jack thought.

Meanwhile outside of Jack's head, the battle continued until out of nowhere Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth and took her to the only place there with no water…..

**OHHH!!!!! I am so evil to leave you with a cliff hangie!!!! And I am not continuing until I get 8 more reviews!!! Mwa ha ha!!!!**


	8. Let her go

**Author's note: ****Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! This next chappy is just going to bring up the suspense!!!!! I'm sad because we have to go back to school on Monday!!! ******** …..any way READ ON!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

Will was absolutely furious. "LET HER GO!!!!" He shouted.

He would go up there and kick his lousy arse across the Caribbean and back if he could set foot on land._ Who could be so evil as to drag a pregnant woman away?? _He thought. But Barbossa decided to go the extra mile and but a pistol to her head._ Typical._

"Now you didn't think I'd be lettin' her go that easy now did ye??" He said with a menacing tone "So either leave and never come back. Or Miss Swann…"

Elizabeth interrupted "It's Mrs. Turner."

"Or Mrs. Turner takes the pistol. "Your choice."

Will knew he had to get her out of there, but then Will looked at Jack, they had the same idea. They both took out there pistols pointed them at Barbossa and then cocked them.

"I will ask you one more time, LET HER GO!!!"

Barbossa knew he was out numbered, so he threw her to the ground but she caught herself.

"I let her go." And just as he was about to start a fight again Elizabeth grabbed a rock and threw it at his head. He fell to the ground.

"Is he dead??" Jack asked

"No, just unconscious. He have to get out of here." Will said beckoning his crew to follow.

Everyone ran out as fast as possible and quickly jumped into the long boats. They quickly rowed away, leaving Barbossa and his crew behind.

Halfway back to the Dutchman, Elizabeth stopped rowing, but this time she doubled over in pain.

"Elizabeth!! What's wrong??" Will asked.

"Well let's see. I'm 9 months pregnant, yelling out in pain…WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!" She screamed.

Of course, he figured out what it meant but Jack still looked very confused.

"You fool she's about to give birth!!! Get her back to the ship, quickly!!" Will shouted.

As they paddled with all their strength to get back to the ship, Jack looked back and saw a fully conscious Barbossa in his long boat rowing toward them, apple in one hand, and a monkey on his shoulder.

**Ohh!!! Another cliffie. I know I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted but I couldn't resist. So I made it shorter!!! Mwa ha ha again!!!! Now REVIEW!!!!! **


	9. Something's wrong

**Author's Note****: Ok, Ok. Here it is the next chapter. Things just keep building up! OMG!! I'm a big softie, I still didn't get all the reviews I wanted but I update anyway!!!! **

**Disclaimer****: N…O….**

"Not good!!!" Jack exclaimed as Barbossa grew near.

"Oh, what could possible be worse!!!!" Will said

Jack grabbed Will's chin and turned his head toward Barbossa. "That."

"Oh #!&" Will cursed

"Will!!!" Elizabeth yelled

"Sorry darling." he apologized.

"Will, what is Jack talking about? What's happening?!?!?" She panicked. She was facing the other way and was in to much pain to turn around so she couldn't see.

"I don't know, but I will find out." He said.



They quickly helped Elizabeth get onto the ship. As soon as Will was helping her stand up, Barbossa came aboard.

"What do you want now Barbossa, 'cause as you can see this is the inopportune moment." Jack explained.

"It dons upon me that I may have be a little…unreasonable back there. So I have come to negotiate." he said

"We're listening." Will said impatiently.

"You help me find the chalice of eternal life, and I will give the _Black Pearl_ to Jack and be out of your heir."

Jack was absolutely stunned. He looked over and saw Will was just as stunned.

"Done." He blurted out. " but we will need 2 days before we leave."

Barbossa agreed to this and left.

Will carried Elizabeth into his cabin and onto their bed.

"Jack what do we do? I don't know how to deliver a child!!!" He panicked

"And what makes you think I do?"

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Will said mockingly

"Ummm…….Where is your father?" Jack asked

"Below deck why?"

Jack took of running to get below deck. He unfortunately tripped down the stairs. But he was ok. His face broke the fall. He ran into Bootstrap out of breathe.

"Jack! What is wrong?" he asked\

"Elizabeth……baby……need help!!" Jack panted.

Bootstrap ran up to Will's cabin. 

"Father what are you doing?" Will asked.

"Helping." He said simply.

"What do you know about delivering a child?" Will asked again

"Who do you think helped deliver you?" Bootstrap left to get supplies

Jack was waited outside with the crew for what seemed like hours, and it was. He really was worried about Elizabeth and Will's child. They deserved this more than any one he knew; especially after all they had been through together.



It had now been 7 hours since they got onto the ship. Will had never left Elizabeth's side. Bootstrap checked up on her and said that it was know time. Elizabeth's face was struck with fear.

"Will, I'm scared. My mother died giving birth to me." She cried

"It's Ok. I'm here. I'm not going to let you die." Will comforted

Elizabeth pushed one more time and a beautiful sound was heard. A baby's cry.

"It's a boy!!" Bootstrap cheered.

Elizabeth was so relieved…but only for a moment. She felt another rush of pain and let out a hurting cry.

"What's going on?!?!" Will cried

"It's not over." His father said

"WHAT?!?!?" Will was confused

"Twins!!" he explained

After a while Will looked down at his father. He knew something was wrong. There was too much blood.

Elizabeth finally felt it painfully come out. She immediately knew something was wrong to. The baby did not cry. 

"Will!! Why isn't the baby crying???" she asked completely out of breath.

Bootstrap with an extremely sad look on his face. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it." He said as revealed the lifeless form of their daughter

**WAAA!!!!! Tell me you didn't cry??? More reviews please!!!**


	10. Lauren and Willaim

**Author's note****: I hope you don't hate me. You'll see in this chapter why I had to kill her. Please, Please, PLEASE review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** OMG!! The only thing here I own is the plot and the babies.**

Elizabeth burst out sobbing and Will held her close trying to calm her.

"Shhhh……Elizabeth you are too tired and out of breath. Calm down, it's alright." He said trying to keep back his own tears.

But Elizabeth just kept crying into his scarred chest. _I can't believe this_ she thought _She's gone. The poor thing never had a chance to live._

Jack came into the room. He saw the sight before him and was confused. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, we had a boy and then we found out that we had twins. But the girl didn't make it." Will explained softly.

Jack was still confused"But she died at sea. Everyone who dies at sea ends up on…"

"The_ Flying_ _Dutchman_!!!!" Will interrupted.

All of the sudden the body of the girl disappeared and the ship rocked. Then out of nowhere a swirl of mist appeared and slowly stopped and revealed the form of Tia Dalma or "Calypso" holding a tiny baby.

"Calypso??" Will asked.

"Tis' a shame. Such a beautiful babe lost to life." She said

Will and Elizabeth just nodded

"What say you, If I knew of a way to let 'er live."

"How??" Will blurted out.

"When you get inside Aqua De Vida, you must bathe 'er in da Wata. Until den she will stay alive wit' you." She said and handed the baby to Will.

"Thank you." Will said.

"Let me just say dat you are not da only one wit' a touch of destiny." And she left

"That was strange…..Well I guess I better leave you two to have some privacy." Jack said and left as well.

Will and Elizabeth didn't even notice him leave. They were to busy adoring the two lives they have created.

"You know we still have to name them." Will said lying down next to Elizabeth.

"Well I promised my father that if I ever had a boy I would name it after him and William is a name passed down your family, so how about William Weatherby Tuner." She asked.

"I think that sounds wonderful. I have always liked the name Lauren." He said

"I love it! But I also like Evangeline." She answered

"How about Lauren Evangeline Turner." Will suggested

"Perfect." She answered.

William had Will's curly brown hair and calming brown eyes and had Elizabeth's nose and ears. Lauren Had Elizabeth's golden blonde wavy hair and hazel eyes and Will's nose and ears. They were both beautiful babies.

Soon enough, Elizabeth had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, so happy. Will couldn't help but smile proudly. But things could have been different. Elizabeth could have not come and have found him. He could have not been there when she gave birth. Lauren could have stayed dead.

Will put Lauren and William in a crib he made. They would have to share one until he could make another one. After he tucked them in he slipped into to bed and slept, preparing for his new life as a father.

**You know, I am only making them sooooooo short because no one is reviewing. I am such a bad person:( But I can't help it!! Your reviews are so pretty!!! **


	11. Sea turtles

**Author's note****: OMG!! I love your pretty reviews!!! I will make you a deal, you write more reviews and I will make the chappies longer!! I know.. I am sooo greedy. Mwa ha ha!!! x)**

**Disclaimer****: Must we go through this again….. I only own the babies and the plot**

The beautiful sound of the busy deck and waves crashing against the side of the _Flying Dutchman_ awoke the new parents. They slide out of bed and gave each other a good morning kiss. They waked over to the cradle that held their twins. A proud smile creeping onto their faces. _Adorable, Simply adorable._

"We have a son and a daughter." Will stated.

"And you just realized this??" Elizabeth teased

"I just still can't believe it." Will said almost in a daze

"We just have to make sure that we get what Barbossa wants and get back on time." Elizabeth said

"Don't worry. We will make it on time. I promise." He said

Just then, William started to cry. Elizabeth smilled and began to feed him. Will picked Lauren up and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey, good morning." He said rocking her gently back and forth. She giggled.

"Isn't she happy." Elizabeth said walking over.

"If I were in her shoes I would be happy." Will smiled

They took them outside and enjoyed the sunlight. After the events of yesterday it had seemed like forever since they felt the sun's warmth dancing on their faces.

They sat down and relaxed, rocking the twins in time with the rocking of the ship. Seagulls were flying above like they were guardians of the skies, Dolphins playfully jumped in the water, and the timbers of the majestic ship creaked. All as if to greet the new lives in there midst.

Jack just came above deck in his usual swaggering fashion and soon joined the young turners to relax and enjoy the beautiful day before them. Then something came into view in the distance. Jack's heart almost leapt out of his chest as he saw the_ Black Pearl._ And then it plummeted back in as he remembered that Barbossa was there. And he was coming closer…

Barbossa came aboard about ten minutes later. Behind him was Pintel, Ragetti , Marty, Cotton (and his Parrot) and...Mr. Gibbs??

"Ah, hector! You're early!" Jack pointed out.

"So I am" he said "Well we have a venture underway. Let's go!!"

Will walked over to him. "Remember Barbossa, I am captain here." He walked away then turned around "Oh, and play nice with Jack." He joked and walked away again with Elizabeth.

"What…How……did you get here??" Jack asked Gibbs.

"In Tortuga a few months after you left and Barbossa came and I joined the crew hoping you would get it back soon." He explained.

"Well you where right." Jack said

That night Will's crew through a party for the twins. Everyone made them a gift. Some of them worked togeher all day to make another crib. Then it was Jack's turn. He came to them with a box. He opened the box and relealed 6 beautiful tight necklases. Each of them made with one cord of thick brown string ith a single large bead with a hand painted sea turtle on it.

"It's a Kunsniak. Kind of like a ………what's the word……crest thing." He said

"Jack it's beautiful, but why seaturtles??" Elizabeth asked.

"Love, the seaturtle is the freest creature of the sea. It is not hunted or captured. It remains untouched. They give other people freedom as well. Freedom love. That's why seaturtles. There is one fro you two, the twins, Bootstrap and I have one to." He said and removed a dreadlock with the bead tied into it.

"Thank you Jack." Will said.

Just then Lauren started to cry. " She looks tired, I'll take them into the cabin." She said. She then picked them up and left.

"She gone, breakout the rum!" Jack called.

Will soon after left the party and came up deck and leaned against the rails thinking. After a while, Jack came up too.

"You're a lucky man." He said patting Will on the back.

"I'm afraid Jack. We have 4 days to get what Barbossa want's and back or we lose Lauren." Will said

"Everyone has doubts time to time, savvy?" Jack said

"Jack, have you ever realized that if you hadn't helped me stab that bloody heart then I would be dead and Beckett would have destroyed Piracy for good?" Wuill asked

Jack thought about this._ Had I really done that much? Will is my best friend and I am not afraid to say it any more. I would have been very sad if he had died. _

Jack's thought were interrupted when the silence was broken and a familiar song heard.

**Do you love it or what?? I know you do. Now let me see a pretty message!! 8D**


	12. A beautiful island

**Author's note: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while…I am ashamed :'( Any wayz please enjoy111 -**

**Discaliamer: I only own the twins… notin else!!! Oh and the plot… plot is good.**

**We pillage, we plunder, we riffle and loot**

**Drink up me harties YoHo…**

**We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot**

**Drink up me harties YoHo**

**YoHo YoHo a Pirates life for me…**

"**I can't believe you still remember that song." said a voice from the door. It was Will.**

"**Oh!! Hello, I was just putting them to bed." She said blushing.**

**Will looked at his wife. He noticed a bit of…….what's the word…..uncertainty. He grinned. **

"**We are due to arrive soon. At this rate we are sure to arrive on time. There is no need to worry." He said **

**She sighed. "I know that, it's just…we have been through so much and everytime it seems like things are going to settle down a bit something bad always happens. It just feels like I should be waiting for it."**

**He chucked. "Like I said, no need to worry." He kissed her forehead.**

**All of the sudden they heard shouts on deck. They rushed out to see what was happening. What they saw gave them a sense of hope. In front of them was a small island with tall emerald cliffs and think forest. It was a beautiful place. Barbossa looked at them and smiled. **

"**In there lies the treasure I seek." He grinned.**

**Elizabeth and Will exchanged a glance.**_** It won't be long now**_

**They rowed toward the large mouth of the cave anxiously. All for different reason,**

**Elizabeth and Will wanted their daughter to live, Barbossa wanted to live forever, and Jack just wanted Barbossa off his bloody ship.**

**As they walked into the large cave, things started to get gloomy, dark, almost like the place was cursed…**

**After a while the water stopped. Will stood a few feet from where it ended.**

"**I can't go any further!" he called to them.**

"**We'll be back for ye soon!" Barbossa called back.**

**Will looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "Be careful."**

**Not long after they left Will they came into a large cavernous room. It was ingraved with ancient writing and symbols and in the middle of the room was a single stand hold a golden, glowing chalice.**

**They walked towards it slowly….until some one (barbossa) got a little too excited and grabbed it. The wall and ceiling started to crumble.**

"**Run for it!!" Jack screamed running away**

**They came to Will. "what's going on!!"**

**Elizabeth grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "No time to explain! HURRY!!"**

**They jumped into the long boats and paddled away. Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped and looked back at the crumbling cave.**

"**Well that was a close one!" Jack joked/**

**O.k I updated…. Now send me a review plz!! Oh and check out my new story for Naruto!!! Kthnxbai!!**


	13. All is as it should be

**A/N: OMG!!! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in 4-ever put I had an inspiration for a Naruto fic. I there are any Narutards out there check it out!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: NU**

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

"Will, I see it!!!!" she cried.

It had been 2 days since they found the chalice and they had less than 1 day left before Lauren's time was up.

Will came running at the call that Elizabeth saw the island. Indeed it was there. Just as they had remembered it 5 days ago. And now they knew they had a chance to live with their daughter.

"We have to make this quick. It's almost sunset." he said gesturing to the horizon where the sun started to make its way down toward the water. The crew prepared the long boats and they rowed faster with the excitement that everyone would get what they wanted. Elizabeth and Will get to be with their children. Jack gets his beloved Pearl and Barbossa, eternal life.

They entered the cave with extreme precaution, Elizabeth holding Lauren close. They wandered tracklessly threw the cave, following Jack and his stupid compass. It was about 10 minutes later that they heard the silent flow of water. They entered a large room with water still deep on the ground and no roof. Instead was a large hole where crystal blue water came pouring in. It was one of the most beautiful sights on could wish to see. They water flowed into a tiny pond. Barbossa slowly grabbed his Chalice from his coat. Jack was looking into the water when Barbossa shoved him out of his way. He gazed at the water with greedy eyes and quickly filled the chalice with it. He drank and drank, gulping the water down like a mad man……until he suddenly dropped the cup, his eyes blank giving nothing away. He fell to the ground

"What the bloody hell was that!!!" Jack exclaimed

A ghostly figure appeared from the body of Barbossa. It was like his soul was freed.

"What has happened to me??" he asked angrily

"It was a trick to contain da greedy." Came a voice from behind.

It was Calypso.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Over a thousand years ago, the Hethan gods gathered to devise a trap to take out the greedy, power hungery men among Pirates. And so they used the chalice to draw them in. Barbossa's soul is now trapped here." She explained

"NO!!!!!!! I WILL NOT BE HELD HERE LIKE A CAGED BIRD!" he screamed flying at them. But Calypso blocked it.

"Go now!!" she called

"But what about Lauren!?" Elizabthe asked

"Just make it quick!!"

Elizabeth ran over to the water and gently bathed the child in it. As she took her out, a bilnding green light burst threw the child. A flash of green light. A soul had just been brought back. Elizabeth let out tears of joy as she, Will and Jack fled from the cave.

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)&)&**

"Thank you for your help." Jack said as he prepared to leave the Dutchman for his Precious Back Pearl

"No Jack, thank you. We wouldn't have been able to save Lauren." Will said

"Oh and if you don't keep in touch we will come after you." Elizabeth joked

"Let's just hope the next time I'm on this ship I'm not dead" Jack added. Everyone laughed

"Well, Goodbye." Jack climbed down the side of the ship.

Elizabeth and Will slept great that night knowing that all was as it should be. They were together. Jack had his ship back and they had to happy, healthy ALIVE twins.

And now the words I have been longing to say

THE END

(Cue applause and Reviews)

**If you want me to make a sequel than I expect lots of pretty reviews!!!!!**


End file.
